Caught in the Sun
by Enigma11
Summary: A one shot songfic i wrote. The lyrics are Caught in the Sun by Course of Nature


I don't own the Matrix. 

I really like writing songfics so I decided to write this one. It's from the first Matrix.

***

Trinity watched as Morpheus disappeared through the phone line. They were alone now. Her and Neo. That thought brought more thoughts to her head. There were so many mixed emotions boiling up inside of her that every time she looked at Neo, her pulse quickened and her heart raced.

****

~You're my distanced destination of choice~

Her façade came close to crashing down and revealing her true emotions. The phone was taking too damn long to begin ringing. But it gave her time to get out what she was feeling. 

A harsh ring echoed throughout the subway station, but Trinity made no move to answer it. "Neo, I want to tell you something." 

****

~I'd give anything just to hear your voice~

She wasn't acting out of her own free will as she said those words. They just came as her eyes stayed glued to Neo's. She couldn't tell him now. This wasn't the Trinity she wanted him to see. 

"But I'm afraid of what it could mean if I do." She would be proving the Oracle wrong. "Everything the Oracle told me has come true. Everything but this." Everything but falling in love with a man who wasn't the One. 

****

~I couldn't pass you on the street without saying a word~

"But what?" His was full of curiosity. She didn't blame him. She had been leading him down an endless road. Giving him bits and pieces of sentences about how she felt, but never finishing them. 

Trinity hung her head slightly and looked at the ground as the noise of a subway car filled the subway station and then soon faded. If only she could tell him. Tell him that she loved him. But the words never came. 

****

~Most times I missed the voice that goes unheard~

Instead she felt one foot move ahead of the other toward the phone. She slowly picked up the receiver and put it to her ear. That was when she saw him. An agent. His gun pointed directly at her. She saw the bullet right in front of her eyes heading toward her at supersonic speed. Right before it made contact, she was looking up at the gray ceiling of the Nebuchadnezzar.

"Neo," she whispered.

"What the hell just happened?" she heard Tank yell .

"An agent," she called back to him. "You have to send me back."

"I can't."

****

~What if I missed you? You got caught in the sun~

All Trinity could do now was watch the dripping green code as Neo confronted Agent Smith. "Run Neo, run," she whispered to herself. But he didn't. Neo stood his ground ready to fight against Smith. "What is he doing?" Trinity asked, turning her head to Morpheus.

"He's beginning to believe," Morpheus answered with a look of astonishment on his face.

Trinity couldn't watch this. She couldn't watch Neo get beaten by an Agent. She walked over to where Neo was and stood by his side. Soon Neo spat up blood. "Jesus, he's killing him," Trinity said as she ripped off some cloth and wiped Neo's mouth. 

****

~What if I did something never to be enough~

Trinity watched the small monitor where Neo was fighting Smith. Neo was up against a wall with Smith punching him over and over. Neo's body back on the Neb was thrashing in the chair. In the corner of Trinity's eye she saw Morpheus rushing over to Tank. Trinity followed. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. I lost him," Tank answered, typing at the keyboard trying to trace Neo. Suddenly a loud beeping rang throughout the ship. "Oh shit."

Trinity and Morpheus raced up the ladder to the Neb's controls. As they sat down a 3-D image of sentinels showed up. '_Shit,_' Trinity thought. '_Neo's still inside._'

****

~People everywhere how could I be sure~

"Sentinels," Trinity said to Morpheus. "How long?"

"Five, maybe six minutes," Morpheus replied. He picked up a radio. "Tank, charge the EMP," he said into the radio.

"You can't use that until he's out!" Trinity said to Morpheus.

"I know Trinity. Don't worry. He's going to make it."

'_I hope he does. Come on Neo you can make it,_' Trinity thought as she and Morpheus left to go to the Core. "I got him," Tank said to them. "He's on the run." Trinity could hear Neo's voice on the other end of the line. She swore to herself that she would tell him when he got back, whether he was the One or not.

****

~Is it you that I have been looking for?"

"Got a patch on an old exit, Wabash and Lake," Tank said to Neo. Tank kept shouting commands to Neo. Then, they heard the beeping again. The beeping that told then Sentinels were coming. "Oh no."

"Here they come," Morpheus said in an unsurprised voice. 

Numerous bangs on the top of the ship signaled that the Sentinels had reached them. Morpheus opened us the EMP case. Trinity looks at Morpheus. Morpheus replies to her look by saying: "He's going to make it." 

Trinity left Morpheus and Tank and went to where Neo was lying. She heard banging on the inside of the ship now, meaning that the Sentinels were inside. "Hurry Neo," she whispered to him. 

****

~What would it take for me to be comfortable?~

After a couple of seconds, Neo's body began to thrash again. After he stopped he breathed out and his heart stopped. '_No,_' Trinity thought. '_He can't be dead. He's _not _dead._' She didn't know where that thought came from, but she knew what she had to do. What her heart had been telling her to do all along. The Sentinel's lasers shot through everything around her, but she didn't care. "Neo," she whispered, leaning close to him. "I'm not afraid anymore. The Oracle told me I would fall in love and that man… The man I loved would be the One. So you see, you can't be dead. You can't be. Because I love you. You hear me? I love you." 

****

~With you, with me, you're the chosen one~

And with that she leaned down and kissed Neo, opening up her stone cold heart to the emotion that she had been holding back for so long. 

****

~What if I missed you? You got caught in the sun~

She reluctantly broke the kiss, and pulled back just enough to focus on his face. Neo's mouth opened up as he took in air. Trinity looked up at the monitors and saw his heart pounding. "Now get up," she said to Neo. '_Get up and get to the damn phone._' 

****

~What if I did something never to be enough?~

The Sentinel's lasers were causing things to crash all around them; making holes bigger so they could fit through. She saw a sentinel poke it's head through a hole in the wall. "NEO!," she yelled at him, gripping the head plug as she said it. "NOW!" she yelled, pulling out Neo's head plug just as the Sentinel was going to attack them. The EMP wave sent a rush of wind against her as she threw herself over Neo. 

****

~You are there for me, this I hope and pray~

She heard thumps as the Sentinels crashed to the ground. After everything was silent she opened her eyes to find Neo staring in hers. She stroked his cheek as he gripped the back of her neck. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her as she kissed him back, knowing he was the One and knowing that she loved him.

****

~You will wait for me, I won't be too late~

***

If you liked this songfic I also wrote another called Crash and Burn. Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
